Over the years, consumers have shifted demand from cloth diapers to disposable diapers for infants and toddlers. This demand has increased and developed the disposable diaper industry into a major industry. As this industry developed, consumers preferred and often demanded improvements in disposable products which included better core absorbency, products which are easier to fasten, detach, and reattach side peripheries of the waistbands, various sizes of products for various weights and sizes of infants and toddler, and better control of leakage from around the legs and waistbands when the diaper is positioned on an infant or toddler.
This development of the disposable diaper industry, however, has increased demand for faster and more efficient disposable undergarment production. This demand is further complicated by the development of disposable infant and toddler briefs, which have a different product configuration and have different product performance requirements than disposable diapers. Also, because of the relative success of the disposable diapers and the high volume of disposable diaper products produced in manufacturing, the market for toddler briefs has generally been a much smaller subset of the infant and toddler disposable diaper market. The demand for toddler briefs in general is substantially less than the disposable diapers. Accordingly, these specially configured briefs are not normally produced on the same production line as the disposable diaper production line. Because the market demand for these briefs is less, product manufacturers are less inclined to invest in additional machinery for producing these products. The product manufacturer, however, is also pushed by retailers and consumers to provide a full-line of disposable products for infants and toddlers.
Additionally, as the nursing home care and elderly care industry has grown over the years, the elderly often have needed more and more assistance from nursing home or elderly care personnel, including urination and bowel movement assistance. Urination and bowel movement problems have also arisen among various aged adults such as loss of bladder control through childbirth or other medical reasons. Therefore, because manufacturers of disposable undergarments can be limited in the foot-print or square footage available for production, especially for adult, toddler, and infant specialty undergarments such as briefs, and because labor costs can be quite expensive, demand continues to increase for systems which increase production speed of disposable undergarments in a relatively small amount of space.